MEGASONIC
by soulfox23
Summary: años después del megaman X8 humanos y reploids buscan nuevas fronteras encontrándose con la dimensión mobius donde X y sonic se conocen mas la paz no sera duradera ya que un enemigo que X creía muerto regresa con mas poder y ahora los dos héroes tendrán que buscar ayuda en la tierra para poder salvar sus mundos


Hola a todos espero les guste mi primer fic les advierto que no conozco mucho de los personajes pero espero no les incomode mi fic por cierto si eres una persona que odia a México te invito a que salgas del fic o si lo lees por favor no insultes yo soy mexicano y me gusta eso por lo cual me gusto hacer mi fic desarrollado en mi país ahora sin más empiezo

Cap1: el inicio de una gran batalla

Era un día pacifico en el planeta Rexos (sé que el mundo de x es la tierra en el futuro pero mi historia es en mundos alternos) los humanos volvían a la tierra después de poder comprobar que humanos y reploids podían poder convivir en paz y armonía y bajo el mando de las fuerzas maverick hunter (no sé si así se llame la organización si alguien sabe el verdadero nombre dígamelo) para estos hechos se llevaron alrededor de tres años en los que los reploids fueron vigilados minuciosamente por fuerzas humanas tras estos años humanos y reploids se olvidaron de las guerras y así se dirigieron a una nueva frontera explorando nuevas dimensiones alternas llegando al primer mundo llamado mobius (quienes sepan el nombre de este mundo saben a dónde me dirijo) donde encontraron a dos diferentes especies de mobius seres antropomorfos algunos con habilidades especiales entre ellos se caracterizaba un ser de pelaje azul en punta los mobius lo conocían por ser rápido y ser el héroe del planeta este ser era llamado sonic al principio ni Rexos ni Mobius confiaban los unos en los otros todos excepto los dos héroes de los mundos con el tiempo X y Sonic fueron entablando una amistad ambos mundos al ver que las dos identidades más respetadas por ambos mundos se habían vuelto amigos dieron comienzo a una alianza de los dos mundos lamentablemente esta paz y alianza entre mundos no duraría después de cuatro años desde la alianza mobius-Rexos algo paso de repente los reploids se empezaron a infectar del virus maverick(si es ese no) las fuerzas de los maverick hunter junto al grupo de sonic se enfrento a los maverick pero para la sorpresa de X fu reencontrarse con la primera generación de los maverick hunter pero estos eran más poderosos que antes algo tenían pero no podían averiguarlo X trato de utilizar la ultímate armor pero fue en vano por que el enemigo más peligroso de X se izo presente así es Sigma había vuelto pero ahora con más poder que nunca y con dicho poder fue capaz de separar a X de todas sus armaduras esparciéndolas sin rumbo alguno y borrando los recuerdos del Dr. Light antes de que Sigma pudiera matar a X sonic se interpuso en su camino llevándose a X de ese sitio a donde Alía los esperaba junto al grupo de Sonic en una nave en esos años de paz Tails y Alía se hicieron amigos y grandes camaradas en el laboratorio con el trabajo de ambos crearon un dispositivo que le permitirí Sonic fusionarse para crear un nuevo guerrero lamentablemente para la fusión se necesitaba a un tercer individuo para ser el catalizador del nuevo poder y de alguna manera Sigma se entero de que este dispositivo existía y lo quería para alcanzar un nuevo poder para poder esclavizar a la humanidad y destruir a X.

X y Sonic no tenían inconvenientes para la fusión pero ellos tenían que comprobar si el catalizador era el correcto para poder cargar con su poder y por el momento sabían que no podían encontrarlo en Rexos o en mobius que también se encontraba invadida por los mavericks por suerte encontraron una tercera ubicación que les ayudaría a encontrar a su emisario así que los científicos programaron la máquina de dimensiones para abrir la fisura y enviar el dispositivo

Era una tarde tranquila en Baja California en un pueblo de Mexicali un chico de cabello albino playera roja bajo una camisa de cuadros grises y un pantalón negro se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque del pueblo su semblante mostraba seriedad o más bien indiferencia solo se encontraba viendo hacia el frente hacia el vacio o eso hacia hasta que un grupo de por lo menos cuatro chicos se le acercaron

- miren a quien tenemos aquí al fantasma de la escuela – dijo un chico con burla

Este chico tenía una playera gris simple y unos pantalones de mezclilla cabello azabache y de una altura un poco alta para un chico de 16 años

- que es lo que quieres José – pregunto sin sentimiento el albino

- quiero que pagues por lo que me hiciste en la escuela – dijo el chico

- yo solo protegí al chico el no te izo nada i tu lo ibas a golpear – refuto – además para que traes a tu grupo de neandertales si tu eres el único que tiene problemas con migo o acaso no puedes tu solo – pregunto

- ya me hartaste Ángel – dijo el chico abalanzándose de manera brutal hacia el mencionado

El chico solo se hizo a un lado dejando que el chico se estrellara contra la banca pero eso no le basto se puso de pie y para golpear al albino él no quería y no tenía tiempo para estar en una absurda pelea solo porque él le planto cara para defender a un chico que no le había hecho nada malo así que para terminar todo así que solo le dio una patada que lo dejo en K.O el se giro para mirar a los chicos que le acompañaban y solo se fue con pasos tranquilos en su camino regreso a su casa tomo un atajo por un terreno baldío no es que tuviera prisa pero noquera estar fuera de su hogar durante mucho tiempo no paso mucho para llegar a su casa una casa de dos pisos pintada de blanco de un tamaño considerable por dentro contaba con sala una cocina amplia y un comedor un baño en la planta baja y otro en la alta el terreno de la casa era bastante amplio ya que cavia bien el auto de sus padres y sobraba suficiente espacio para uno que otro árbol en el jardín y aunque al albino le agradara ese hogar no dejaba de pensar en su antiguo hogar ya que dos meces atrás el chico vivía en el Distrito Federal sin embargo por un mejor empleo para sus padres se tuvieron que mudar no le importaba y hasta tenía sus propios motivos para irse de su antiguo hogar aunque lo extrañara la tarde transcurría y tras unas largas horas cerca de las cinco de la tarde un chico más joven que él albino ingreso a la residencia era un chico pelirrojo vistiendo ropas de color verde a excepción de sus pantalones azules claro el chico le mando un saludo de paz al albino que lo devolvió de buena gana el chico que acababa de entrar era el hermano menor de Ángel, Miguel quien era dos años menor que su hermano un poco después llegaron los padres de los chicos un hombre de por lo menos 38 años de cabello castaño y una mujer de la misma edad de cabello azabache ambos con ropas de oficina

- Ángel como te fue en la escuela – pregunto su padre viendo que el chico solo estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala

- me fue bien – respondió con un tono monótono

- ven quiero hablar contigo – pidió su padre

Los dos subieron al cuarto del chico el cual estaba un poco desordenado ya que se apreciaban libretas en el piso una que otra prenda de ropa tirada y muchos papeles en la mesa que el chico usaba de escritorio u en estuche de guitarra hecho de tela colgada en una pared el chico se sentó en su cama esperando a que su padre hablara

- escucha sé que no ha sido fácil para ti el adaptarse a esta nueva vida pero espero puedas aceptar esta nueva etapa – dijo mientras miraba a su hijo – por cierto toma espero te guste – le extendió un reloj de color azul rey era un reloj electrónico de pantalla táctil que marcaba hora, día y mes el chico solo sonrió a su padre y lo abrazo

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila y la noche se adentro para apoderarse del firmamento dando inicio y final a su ciclo para luego reiniciar con el día en el cual el albino fue normal se alisto para la escuela se alisto con un uniforme negro con líneas blancas su jornada escolar transcurrió tranquila hasta el final donde se disponía a volver a su casa siguiendo la misma ruta pero algo que no esperaba era que su reloj empezó a emitir una alarma aguda trato de silenciarla sin éxito y a cada segundo la alarma se hacía más potente decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino o eso quería hasta que un ruido de tras de el lo freno lo que encontró lo cubrió un destellos que solo le permitía oír las voces de los entes

- estás seguro de que él es a quien buscamos – pregunto una voz que parecía no estar convencida

- cree en mi es el lo presiento – afirmo la segunda voz

El flash de luz se fue tan rápido como llego y el chico pudo apreciar a dos identidades una persona que estaba vestida en una armadura azul y una especie de animal de pecho color carne y lo demás de su cuerpo era de color azul el chico se aterro por las dos personas que se encontraban frente a el trato de gritar pero la criatura se apresuro a taparle la boca mientras que el sujeto de armadura le explicaba el porqué de su presencia en esos momentos de explicación al albino le pareciera que era un dúo de lunáticos pero los dos le hicieron demostraciones de que todo lo que él decía era verdad

- déjenme ver si entiendo esta cosa – señalando el reloj – se llama x-divicer – afirmaron los dos – tu eres una versión mejorada de un androide que tiene libre albedrio y te llamas X – dijo mirando a l reploid – y tu eres un erizo de una tierra la cual tu proteges con el poder de esmeraldas místicas – pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de parte del erizo – y esta cosa me eligió para ayudarles a fusionarse para pelear contra un robot lunático que desea esclavizar a la humanidad – dijo recibiendo otra afirmación de parte del Rexos a lo cual el chico se pellizco la mano y gimió de dolor – pensé que con un pellizco despertaría – dijo para si mismo

-niño lamento decirte que esto no es un sueño te necesitamos – dijo el mobius mirando al joven de 18 años

- pero porque yo digo no tengo nada de especial además de mi cabello que me hace parecer anciano – dijo el chico

- yo tampoco podría decirte a ciencia cierta que vio el reloj en ti pero si se algo si te eligió a ti es porque eres el más indicado por favor nuestros mundos te necesitan y ten por seguro que si nuestros mundos caen sigma no se detendrá y para dominar tu mundo tu eres el único que puede detenerlo – hablo

El chico miro al reloj luego miro a los dos seres y cerró los ojos por un momento luego los abrió y miro a los dos personajes

- que es lo que tengo que hacer – pregunto de modo serio

- solo di enlace megasonic y deja que el reloj se encargue de lo demás – dijo el Rexos

- bien ENLACE MEGASONIC – grito el chico el reloj expulso una luz que escane sonic para luego absorberlos en una luz azul que envolvió a l chico y luego lo mostro vistiendo la armadura megasonic (la misma imagen de la portada solo que con cara humana)

Y listo espero les guste mi primer fic si es así espero un review espero les guste se despide su amigo soulfox23


End file.
